


Fairy dust

by PYZK



Series: Plance AU Week 2k18 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fairy Pidge, Merman Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PYZK/pseuds/PYZK
Summary: Everyone knows the effects of sugar in fairies, and not everyone uses this consecuences for good purposes.In which a bar night goes terribly wrong and Pidge is almost in trouble, but Lance steps in right on time.





	Fairy dust

It was a starry night in the city, and even for a Friday night things were busy as hell.

Bars, pubs, clubs and the alike were all open and full, with creatures from humans, vampires and werewolves, to angels, imps and veelas, passing through fairies and yo-kai.

Pidge, for once, decided it was a good time to go out and have fun, the problem? Her brother Matt was busy because he finally confessed to his love, Shiro.

They made an unlikely pair: an angel and an imp. Well, Matt was technically half angel half fairy, but he inherited all the angel part while she was almost a full fairy, with wings and everything.

Pidge had a gift that connected her with the forest, making her a forest fairy. She liked flowers, trees and sweet fruits, and especially she liked the color green. Being a fairy came with its perks, such as being cute, knowing magic, having connections with nature, being naturally empathic, understanding animals and being capable of programming trees (yes, coding freaking trees). Naturally, it came with its downsides too: everyone believing she had the magical power of healing, making love potions or being the epitome of love itself. They were stereotypes, and because she didn’t fit with any people always believed she was just a pixie (except her face markings told otherwise, but oh well, nobody understands how the fairy world works). However, one of the most remarkable downsides was she that she loved sugar, except that sugar created in fairies a drunk-like state.

So that night she was sticking with a pair of cherry cocktails and a few slices of pizza, alone in a bar named the Mischievous Mermaid.

She recognized a few Yuki Onnas sitting on a corner, gulping down vodka shots. And then two weredragons sitting beside her at the bar and eating salty peanuts.

“I can see why you’re a fairy, because you’re fairly cute.” She rolled his eyes at the seventh man that tried to flirt with her that night, at least this one was original and wasn’t a werewolf or a vampire. In fact he looked like a weird mix between a merman and a veela, but he was cute.

“If you’re trying to impress me with your puns, you’ll have a lot more work to do, sorry.”

“Can I at least buy you a drink?”

“No.”

He shrugged, thinking that if it’s not destined to happen then let it go.

A few minutes later came a man that clearly looked like a werewolf, and sat ad Pidge’s right side.

“One beer here, please” he said. He eyed Pidge for a long time and then minding his own business. Pidge felt something off about this man, but didn’t comment anything.

And when the places at her left side finally empried, the mer-veela-man came to sit at her side, but didn’t comment anything. Weird, he was trying to flirt with her some time ago.

“Man, why did he have to meet her literal soulmate in this right night? Couldn’t he wait until Friday or some shit?” he said to himself. Pidge tried not to ask what the hell that was but stayed quiet. “I really wish to meet my soulmate, even though that shit does not exist with veelas and mermaids.”

“That’s what you think” said Pidge.

“Huh?”

“That’s what you think. You never hear all that stuff witches tend to say about soulmates? Apparently everyone has one, but some creatures decide not to believe in it. And I understand merpeople believe in soulmates?”

“Not in America” he answers. “I’m from Cuba so merpeople from there don’t really believe in all that soulmate jazz. I’m Lance, by the way.” He offered his hand.

Pidge was a little wary of telling her name, because if you tell a fairy’s name then you have total power over them.

“They call me Pidge, and I’d prefer if you’d call me that way.”

“Excellent, nice to meet you, Pidge.”

Pidge did shake his hand, however she blew a little dust as a form of salute.

“And why were you complaining about before we talked?”

“Well, you see,” he started “I came here with my friend Keith, a relatively young vampire. We went to drink a couple of shots and suddenly he met his soulmate from his visions! Like, the dude has been waiting for her at least since 1923, so I understand, but right when I’m getting tipsy?”

“And are you still tipsy?”

“Nah, I’m now cool. But I’m hungry as hell, do you want something to eat?”

Pidge knew merpeople from the Caribe were nice and gave things without expecting nothing, but she still felt wary.

She forgot about it in a few minutes, eating a delicious pepperoni pizza with Lance.

They had a long, nice talk where they even exchanged phone numbers. But Lance had to excuse himself to the bathroom.

“I’ll be back in a sec, order a drink or something.”

“Actually I got to go and it’s getting late for me to take a cab.”

“It’s okay, I have a car.”

Pidge ordered a martini and waited as the bartender made it.

What she didn’t know is that the werewolf that had been eyeing her all night long paid the bartender to put lots of sugar in the martini, because he knew well the effect sugar caused in fairies.

When Lance came back, both Pidge and the werewolf were gone.

“Where is the fairy?” he demanded.

“I don’t know which fairy you are talking about.”

“The cute fairy! Round cheeks, green markings, freckles, glasses, small waist… Where is she?”

“I saw her going out with a werewolf a few minutes ago.” Said a Yo-kai.

Lance muttered an ‘ _oh fuck’_ and ran straight to the exit, leaving thirty dollars in cash to pay the bill.   
He frantically searched for the little fairy, and when he saw Pidge being practically dragged to an old car by the werewolf, he ran and punched him.

It didn’t turn out very well, because obviously he surpassed Lance in strength, but Lance didn’t give up. And quickly, in less than three minutes, a pack of weredragons roared loudly and took the creature out of his sight and directly to police. Lance did want nothing to do with the case, but he asked Pidge how she was feeling and if she was willing to testify.

“He… tried to… get me to ‘is car” she said.

“And do you want to go to the police?”

“No problem, the weredrago’s hav’ a different syst’m and they gon’ punish him.”

“Now let me call someone so they come look for you and take you to your house.”

“Forgot my phon’ at ‘ome. I know my brother’s but he on a date, don’t want to bother ‘im.”

“It’s okay, can I call you a cab or take you myself there?”

“Don’t trust cabs at this hour.”

“Let me take you to your house, then.”

If Pidge was having doubts about Lance taking her home, they were completely vanished when he left her right in her bed and went to the door.

“Waaaaait… don’t go, I feel safe with you.”

Lance went back and dragged a chair from the living room.

“I’ll stay here if you want, but go to sleep.”

Pidge nodded and a few hours later and a couple of sessions of throwing up they were having breakfast and playing videogames. She couldn’t find the words to thank him, but she tried.

“I’m really thankful for what you did last night, you saved me from that idiot.”

“Oh, it’s nothing, I think is what everyone would’ve done.”

“Not everyone, and I want to give you something that you won’t receive from anyone except for me.” She stood up and whispered in his ear. “My name I Katerina Holt. Now you know my name, and I’m in debt with you. Please mind that a fairy’s name is their most valued treasure.”

Lance smiled.

“I’ll remember it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an AU idea I had for a very long time, and if someone likes it I'll consider doing a multichap fic:D


End file.
